Mirror of Mystery
by catfiend987
Summary: This is a mystery fic but i also has some Romance in it for the H/H people... all in all i think it is a pretty good fic...


_A/N: Ok I'm going to try and make a trilogy out of this so please_

_R/R with suggestions. I have an idea of what to do but I always like input._

_Disclamer: Ok I own the plot and Kate Hayden, and the talented J.K. Rowlings_

_owns Harry, Ron ect..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mirror of Mystery <strong>  
><em>

_"I thought you three were going to practice quidditch." sid Hermione_

_Granger._

_"No we have a big divination test tomorrow." excaimed Ron Weasly._

_"Yeah, we're trying to find our inner eye." Kate Hayden said jokingly._

_"So for once your studying instead of playing quidditch, even if it is for_

_divination. Well can you stop for supper?" ask Hermione sarcasticly._

_"Sure but just remeber we'll remind you of this next arithmancy test."_

_Harry Potter said laughing._

_#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#_

_"Students I would like to say before we start all mirrors are being covered_

_by a sheer and a curse put on them if you look under the sheet you will_

_instantly vanih into an enescapeable room. If you find an uncovered mirror;_

_immediatly informaperfect."Said Professor Dumbledore._

_"Albus you do know we'll have some suspicious young one just like last time."Professor McGonagal wispered._

_#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#_

_"Whot was that all about?" wondered Ron._

_"Yeah,"said Harry,"I've never seen Dumbledore so stern and uneasy."_

_"How could mirrors be harmful?"questioned Kate._

_"I think that while you guys finish stydting I'll go to the library."_

_Hermione said._

_"Surprise,Sruprise!" laughed Ron._

_#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#_

_"Albus, we've already cayghgt three students." Professor McGonagal said_

_quietly._

_"Who and from what houses?"Dumbledore ask sternly._

_"Tobias Meridock - Ravenclaw,_

_Albert Rott - Slytherin,and_

_Jacob Waith - Gryfindor." said Professor McGonagall._

_"Twenty points from house."breathed Dumbledore._

_"Yes sir."_

_#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#_

_"Hey 'Mione your back already." exclaimed Ron._

_"Yup, how are you guys doing?" she ask._

_"I think I found my inner eyes on-off switch." laughed Kate._

_"Maybe you can use it to find out what will happen with those mirrors."_

_sighed Hermione._

_"I don't know; all I get from Trelawny is predicting death."smiled Kate._

_"Yup specially Harry's." Ron said laughing._

_"Ha Habery funny."said Harry sarcasticly._

_"Like I asid."whispered Hermione._

_"Hermi do you know something about the mirrors?" ask Harry looking_

_concerned._

_"I dunno maybe. See in Hogwarts a History there was a crisis with mirrors_

_about 20 years ago. SoI went to the library to do some reserch and I think_

_I know what it is." said Hermione._

_"What, 'Mione?" Ron ask._

_"The Emerald mirror. It sort of kidnaps someone sucks out it's thoughtsand_

_brainwashes you until it controls you. Then the person brings it other_

_people until it has enough thoughts to think for itself. Then it kills all_

_the victoms and other people. It takes on the shape of other mirrors and is_

_never in the same place twice. You know it's around if things books_

_dissappearing."said Hermione._

_" Then what happened to the people 20 years ago and why wasn't it_

_destoryed?"ask Harry._

_"Dumbledore found out about it and tried to smash it so it vanished." said_

_Hermione._

_"So if it was smashed how did it come back?"ask Ron_

_"Well," said Hermione,"it can only be destoryed from the inside out."_

_"Oh."they all said togather._

_"It's midnight I don't know about yall, but I need some sleep."yawned Kate._

_"Me to. Night guys."Said Ron and they went of to bed._

_"I'll be their soon."cried Hermione quietly._

_"Me too." said Harry._

_"Hermi should we tell Dumbledore?"ask Harry after a while._

_"No I don't think so ."Hermione said doubtfully._

_"Her_

_"Of course, Harry." she said as she squeezed his hand._

_"Well goodnight Hermi,"he said but added under his breath,"I love you"._

_"Night Harry." she said softly._

_#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#_

_"Did you guys hear?"ask Neville the next morning at breakfast._

_"Hear what?"Kate ask back._

_"Tobias Meridock of Ravenclaw is missing."answered Neville._

_A/N:So did you like it? I hope so. Hopefully I can get the next one out_

_next week but right now I need some help. Are Fred and George Weasly,_

_Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, and Angelina Johnson in the same year?_

_If you can answer this it would be a big yall._


End file.
